Is it Too Late
by Andracute2
Summary: Pansy thought everything was going fine, then it wasn't. Now it's all about making a choice. Here's to hoping Harry steps up his game...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pansy waited for Daphne to show. She scowled into her glass of wine as she sat in the back of the crowded restaurant. It had been Daphne's idea to go out, Pansy had been wallowing around her apartment, staring at all the pictures. It had been six months since her break up and Daphne had told her enough was enough. She had thought she wouldn't fall in love but she had. It sucked hippogriff balls. The breakup while it didn't come out of nowhere still came out of nowhere. They had been happy- or she had thought they'd been happy. at least she still had her friends, she was thankful for that at least- even if they were late.

She looked over the menu again, and then the wine list again. Gillyweed was a trendy new place that Draco had raved about. Daphne in her quest to get her out of the house had begged Pansy to join her- because eating alone was sad. Pansy had rolled her eyes, calculated her months budget and agreed. She regretted it now. The place was dimly lit by floating orbs that glowed blue fire. The walls were painted a deep red while tables and chairs were some dark wood. She was glad there weren't candles on the table. Some booths she noticed however did have candles, it was a little cliché for her- but she got why Draco came here all the time.

"Sorry," Daphne said. She was in bright pink robes that were, if Pansy kept up with fashion, last season. Daphne wore pearls and had her hair in a bun. She looked the part of a pureblood princess.

"Sure," Pansy shrugged. She was just glad to have put on her semi-nice robes before coming.

"I get held up by Roger," Daphne sighed, a small smile graced her lips before she turned narrow eyed to Pansy. Pansy waited for whatever lecture was about to happen.

"We should do something this weekend, if you're not busy." Daphne said after a moment. Pansy stared at her then before nodding slowly.

"Okay," Pansy sighed, "After I give Harry some more of his things back." Daphne paused her water almost halfway to her lips. Getting Harry Potter to take his things back was like trying to get Draco to buy a shirt for less than ten gallons.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked. He saved Pansy from explaining herself for now, for that she was grateful.

"I'll have the chicken parm," Pansy said. The waiter and Pansy turned to look at Daphne. She turned pink and scanned the menu.

"I'll have the eggplant parm," Daphne muttered. She smiled at the waiter as he left before turning her gaze back to Pansy.

"So how's Roger?" Pansy asked. He was her latest boyfriend. The best way to keep Daphne from talking about her was to have Daphne talk about herself.

"What?" Daphne asked confused. She frowned in thought. That was a good sign, Daphne rarely gave thought to her boyfriend of the month. She usually smiled and shrugged- maybe she was getting serious.

"Your boyfriend?" Pansy prompted. Pansy didn't really care, they'd been dating for almost eight months but Daphne hardly got pass the year point with anyone. She was a serial monogamous when it came to men.

"Good, we're…ah…we're moving in together." Daphne told her smiling. Pansy pretended not to be amazed. Daphne went from relationship to single as easily as a knife through butter. It was one of the reasons Pansy had been avoiding her since the breakup. She would have probably dragged Pansy on several awkward blind dates with Roger's friends. Roger seemed like he friends would be tools.

"That's great. You've never gotten this far before." Pansy told her with a smile. Daphne laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"He goes down on me too much for me to give him up. And he listens to what I have to say. I feel so sorry for Astoria. Go on and on about rights for god knows…" Daphne began. Pansy tune her out. It was easier with their meal in front of them. Pansy just nodded and kept her mouth full. The subject of her break up and whatnot were thankful not brought up.

"I'll owl you about Saturday?" Daphne asked as they walked out.

"Fine," Pansy sighed.

Harry Potter was always on time, which Pansy was thankful for. It meant he could get in and get out before she said something she'd regret. She had all the things ready and in a box waiting for him. Pansy had wanted to just leave the box in front of the door but decided to be an actually adult. She dreaded the doorbell when it rang- she wondered if he'd bring her.

Potter didn't use the door though, he apparated right into the living room. Pansy frowned making a mental not to change the wards. He stood for a second looking around before he turned to face her. Potter had grown into a man's body. His broad shoulders and bulky robe hid a powerful frame. Pansy remembered the first time she had seen him since Hogwarts- he had brought someone into St. Mungo's. He had sneered and so had she but he was fit- just like the Witches Weekly suggested.

"Pansy," Potter gave a weak smile. She didn't return it. He looked like he wanted to say more but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Pansy went to the front door, where he things were. Potter followed. She was glad she'd taken down all the pictures of them as they passed by a muggle picture of some princess. Astoria had told her it was classy. She didn't have to heart to tell her she would probably sell the furniture and the apartment after Potter was done getting his stuff.

"Here, I don't remember if there's more." Pansy told him. It was a lie but she didn't care, she was trying not to be bitter.

"You don't need to give me my stuff back," Potter asked after a minute.

"No, I do," Pansy told him flatly. Potter sighed and looked at her, she tried not to look away first.

"Pansy," Potter began sighing, "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter does it? I'm dating again. I'm going to make sure he's not an asshole. I'm having fun taking my mind off loving you!" Pansy cut him off. Potter scowled.

"You tell me that now? We were together for what almost two years. I can count on my hand how many times you told me you loved me, Parkinson," Potter snapped.

"Fuck you Potter, just take your things and go. I deserve someone who loves me, values me and it's obviously not you." Pansy told him. He looked hurt but she crossed her arms upset. True she hadn't said 'I love you' a lot but she had thought he'd know because she had showed it.

"I'm getting what I deserve." Potter told her. Pansy wanted to slap him.

"So it's that easy to just forget about me. I might not have said it often but you knew Potter. You fucking knew. Why would we have almost moved in together? Had Teddy be a part of my life? I thought we had something more, I thought… I hope she makes you happy." Pansy all but shouted at him.

"What if this is just going to fast? What if this…doesn't work out?" Potter asked softly. He was crowding her space, like before they broke up.

"And what if it did?" Pansy sighed then asked, "Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?" Potter sighed, his eyes searching for something, before his kissed her.

Pansy was surprised at first, her body rigid. Potter almost stopped until she kissed him back. It was stupid, but she pressed herself against him anyway. Their clothes were quickly discarded on the floor- it always felt exciting to take them off without magic. Potter's finger slowly pushed inside her before the real thing. Pansy nearly came as he pulled out. In, out, in, out hard and fast- they weren't going to last long. Potter sucked on her neck, right where he knew she liked it- she came. Her body felt light, she felt Potter too.

They stood there breathing heavy. Potter pulled out and started to pull himself together. Pansy needed a few more second before she could even start looking for her bra. She smiled slightly when Potter handed it to her. Her after-low sex haze was popped when she realized they had just fucked.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" Pansy asked suddenly. The need to know was overwhelming. Potter frowned at her.

"What?" he asked confused. Pansy felt relief, though Potter never seemed the kind of person to cheat.

"You're with her now and we just had sex." Pansy told him slowly, "So did you ever cheat on me?"

"No, fuck, no…" Potter sighed, "I'm not with her. And I don't know about her or us. If she asks though I'll tell her we had sex."

"How noble," Pansy said. She hoped it didn't come out as bitter as she had thought. Judging by Potter's face she hadn't succeed.

"I still love her too. I love you but I just don't know... I'm not breaking up with you to be with her. I don't think it's fair that I'm with you if I have doubts." Potter told her. Pansy was extremely glad he wasn't still inside her. She felt so hurt and used.

"I'm going to be gone for a week, so get all your stuff before I get back okay," Pansy said.

"What if I don't want to?" Potter asked. He grabbed the box and this time opened the door.

"I'm not gonna wait for you to decide, Potter." Pansy told him. She didn't turn to see him, it was only when the door shut that she sighed in relief.

* * *

So hello everyone! I was going to post this yesterday but had issues with the site. Anyway this is a short piece, 6 chapters. Hope you like it. I am or may not have gotten in deep at A03...you can also find it there too, under my same name here. Sorry for being away so long...stress is killer!


	2. Chapter 1

**Part I**

 _ **In Which Pansy Avoids**_

Pansy felt sick. She hadn't really wanted anything to eat, she'd taken her lunch break just to nap. She was lucky Draco was letting her stay while she sold the flat. Pansy had been feeling tired, and she'd had the flu for a while. She had let Draco do all the dirty work- Daphne tagged along too sometimes though it was mostly Draco. He had moved her into the guest rooms that use to be the master bedroom until his parents moved to Paris.

"Misses yous be wanting dinner? Master Draco will nots be home till late," Hoopy the house elf told her.

"Just soup in my room Hoopy," Pansy replied. She sighed and thought about go to a Healer. After all she worked at St. Mongu's Hospital it would be free but Pansy knew half the staff hated her. Once Potter had broke up with her the people who were faking niceness ignored her. Though that was an improvement- everyone had treated her with contempt before that.

Pansy curled in bed, the soup was placed quietly on her nightstand. She didn't really want it anymore but forced it down before dragging herself to the library. Draco had changed the manor after his parents had left- it had taken two years to complete. While the manor still felt like a mausoleum it wasn't as stuffy. Walls were brighter, windows moved, paintings changed- it didn't look like manor Draco had grown up in. She was thankful that Draco had mature with old prejudges not as important.

Most nights Pansy and Draco mope together. Draco moped because Hannah Abbot dumped him for Neville Longbottom and Pansy because Potter seemed to move very quickly on with her. She glared at the engagement party invited. Draco had taken her out to dinner when he found her cry in the library. Pansy knew she should be happy, he realized who he loved more. However part of her was still hurt by it. She hated love.

Love was making her fat. When she did feel like eating she couldn't get enough. Sometime she ate too much and it all came back up on her. Then there was the fact that slowly all her bras hadn't fit anymore and a few of her older robes were getting tight. Once in a while she'd join Draco on the weekends in a workout. However most of time was spent looking for a new flat or hanging out with Teddy. He knew something had happened between her and his godfather but he didn't care. His grandma had given her a hug and then they didn't talk about it.

"You're still up," Draco said surprised. Pansy snorted and looked at the clock- it was only nine. She put down her book- Charming Charms: A History of 18th Charms.

"I've been feeling a little better. I didn't vomit today," Pansy told him proudly. Draco smiled for a second before sighing.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to a Healer? We could always take you to a muggle Healer," Draco told her.

"No, tomorrow, Daphne and I are taking Teddy to a Zo-o. Daphne asked Roger who asked someone who apparently is muggle-born. It's a place where they keep animals," Pansy shrugged. Draco stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"You're still seeing Teddy after everything?" he asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Draco he's 7, almost 8. What happened between Potter and I shouldn't affect him." Pansy told him sharply. Draco ran a hand through his hair shaking his head. He was trying slowly to get to know his aunt- a fence his parents hadn't wanted him to mend.

"Okay, okay. But if you're not feeling better we're going to a Healer." Draco told her.

"Sorry I'm late," Pansy told Daphne, Teddy and Andromeda. They all looked at her with concern.

"Why don't Daphne and Teddy go ahead and Pansy can play with you later?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, I love the zoo!" Teddy jumped. His hair turned a bright orange then yellow. Daphne laughed while Andromeda looked stern.

"Remember Teddy, you hair has to stay one color," she told him firmly yet kind.

"I know. Auntie Daphne told me! And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and granddad Weasley and you!" Teddy told her still excited.

"Okay," Andromeda rolled her eyes but laughed. Pansy smiled too.

"Do I get a hug at least?" Pansy asked. Teddy jumped into her arms mutter love you before bouncing back to Daphne. They left in a car Pansy wasn't sure Daphne knew how to drive. Andromeda laughed when she saw her face making her feel more at ease.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Please," Pansy muttered. She felt like crap. First she hadn't wanted to get up she was so tired. Then Pansy had spent a good ten minute vomited up her stomach before she could even think about getting dressed.

"How are you?" Andromeda asked as she put the water on.

"Never better," Pansy said a forced smile taking root on her face. Andromeda stared at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"You look tired," Andromeda prodded. Pansy sighed, she was so tired.

"I'm tired and fat," Pansy joked.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Andromeda joked back.

They both froze and looked at each other. The last time Pansy had had sex was almost three months ago with Potter. But she'd had her period. A very light period that was more spotting then anything else. But Pansy had put that down to stress- moving and the breakup. Andromeda stared at her again, longer this time with a frown on her face.

"Have you thought to make a potion?" she asked after the silence carried on too long.

"No, I am, was, on the potion but…after…after we broke up I stopped using it as often. Potter was always using comdowns or something muggle like that. And the last time we…" Pansy pause trying to remember.

"I'll make the potion now, it won't take that long," Andromeda told her. She looked sad- Pansy felt overwhelmed.

"No, I'm getting my period soon." Pansy told her. Andromeda looked doubtful but didn't say a thing.

Pansy didn't want to be having Potter's child. He was engaged now, she sneered at the thought of that girl. Nevertheless if she was pregnant she'd have to tell Potter. Pansy paled; the getting fatter, vomiting tiredness were all clear signs of pregnancy. She would get her period in the next week- if not she'd take the test. Pansy didn't want the tea anymore. In fact she wanted to be at home so she could cry her eyes out.

"I'm going back to Draco's," she told Andromeda.

"I'll tell them you weren't feeling well." Andromeda sighed. She hugged Pansy tight while she tried not to cry.

She floo right into Draco's new living room. He had papers everywhere and looked up irritated. His eyes soften when he saw her which meant she was giving herself away. Pansy tried not to cry but Draco engulf her in a hug. He rubbed circles down her back until she was finished. It felt like forever before Pansy looked up at Draco.

"I think…there's a possibility that I might be having Potter's child." Pansy told him. Draco stiffened for a second before he relaxed.

"At least now you know you're not getting fat!" Draco tried to joke. Pansy laughed before more tears fell.

"I'm scared Draco," Pansy told him.

"I know," he sighed.

"I need to find a flat. I love your house but I need someplace of my own." Pansy began, "And I'm going to his engagement party. I'm going to look so good he's not going to know what hit him."

"Okay, maybe tell him about the baby?" Draco added. Pansy scoffed.

"I'm going to get my period next week. I'm being paranoid," Pansy shrugged.

"How about this one?" Daphne asked. Pansy wanted to smack her. They had looked at three houses, four flats all not in her price range. Pansy had begged Draco to go house hunting with her but he had smirked and sited work as an excuse. Daphne had been her back up plan- she was the worst when it came to buying things.

"Daphne," Pansy snapped, "I'm buying or renting a flat- not you. Not you and Roger. So these are the flats on my list. We're going to look at them."

"But…" Daphne began. She smiled her engagement ring blinding Pansy whenever it caught the sun.

"No, you can always go home," Pansy told her. She was too stressed for any of this. Her period hadn't come and both Draco and Andromeda were nagging her to see a Healer. Draco had even gone as far as getting his private Healer to come for a home visit. Pansy was not amused- Draco hadn't been either. She had until the Potter-Weasley engagement party to find out.

"Okay," Daphne pouted. Pansy sighed relief. Daphne followed her to the fire like a wounded dog.

Pansy's list was short and two of the three they had gone to would be perfect. Enough room so that if she was in fact pregnant there'd be room for a nursery and guest room. She had a feeling Draco would mother hen her to death once she didn't live with him. If she had had any friends outside her circle of old school friends she would have tried to set him up on a date.

"Do you want to go to dinner with Roger and I?" Daphne asked. Pansy shuttered at the thought. Daphne had taken to serious relationships like white on rice. Astoria had been creeped out enough to actually interact with her sister.

"No, Draco wants me over to meet his latest flame," Pansy lied. She was going to Draco but just to have dinner with him and maybe Andromeda and Teddy in a few days. He was nervous something Daphne wasn't suited to deal with.

"Okay, fine. But remember if you ever need anything…" Daphne told her.

Pansy used floo to get to Draco's. She took a nice calming bath that Hoopy had started for her. She ached all over, her back, feet and neck. She put on some pjs and head down stairs to tell Draco about the flat search. She glanced at the clock- he was probably in the study or kitchen working. Lucius Malfoy had fled the U.K. after Draco had confronted him about his lack of change. Draco had then taken over as head of the household and gave his parents a nice allowance to live away. It worked for everyone but Narcissa who visited every three months- Pansy was thankful she won't be in the manor when she came for her visit.

"Pansy, good," Draco said.

"Yes?" Pansy asked as Hoopy placed tomato soup and bread in front of her.

"Healer Whitesaw is here. She's perfect and I already made her sign a contract. If you want another Healer we'll get one but she should be perfect." Draco told her looking smug.

"Why did you get a new Healer?" Pansy asked. Dread crept up her body and a stone dropped into her stomach.

"It's time and you know it." Draco told her. Pansy closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she replied being led to her doom.

Daphne, Draco and Andromeda helped her move. Teddy and Pansy spent the day going into lots of stores in Diagon Alley. Teddy spent the first part of their day eating, first at the Leaky Cauldron then at Florean Fortescue. Then they went to Madam Malkin's for new robes. Pansy had gone in with the thought of buying new ones for herself- soon she'd be too big to fit into her own clothing. She tried not to think about children even if she was spending the day with Teddy. She tried not to think about having to buy clothes for children- she wasn't trying to think about it. Worse case she would just borrow Draco's robes. By the time they had got home Pansy had bought Teddy too much candy.

She was thankful when they all left. Draco stayed longer just in case and to ask if she wanted him at her next appointment. He then explain all the wards that they'd put up and how he connected their floos together. Draco left heated soup and bread for her as if she would be hungry. Pansy had tiredly told him she was fine as she sank into the couch.

She was late to work, though no one really noticed but the witch she was relieving. Pansy worked reception on the Third Floor of St. Mungo's. Which meant that the times she spent vomiting didn't really go noticed- the third floor dealt with potions and plant poisoning. Basically when she wasn't directing people to the Healer-in-Charge or Trainee Healer Pansy filed paperwork. Shifts were either 12 hour or 6 hour depending on the day and requests for the week. Pansy had already inquired about child care.

"Aurors have a couple of people of interest in rooms 3106 and 3110. Oh and Healer- in-Charge is Clearwater." Samantha told her. Pansy nodded and cringed- Penelope Clearwater was the department's biggest gossip. Pansy had only told a select few about her pregnancy and today she wanted to official file with St. Mungo's. She would take maternity leave after the baby was born plus her sick days which she had ten left.

"Great, anything else I need to know about?" Pansy asked. Samantha looked at her with pity. Pansy sighed, things could get worse it seemed.

"Potter is the head Auror on the case. You know they want to make him department head soon so they're giving him more…" she began but stopped. Healer Clearwater and Trainee Healer Patil smiled at them.

"I heard the news Parkinson congratulations!" Trainee Healer Patil told her. Pansy was always baffled by Padma Patil because she knew at Hogwarts she had made fun of her or her sister- Pansy wasn't sure which one was which.

"Thank you," Pansy smiled. Samantha moved her hand as if signaling something but what she didn't know. Draco had once shown up twice in one day to see how she was- back when she just thought she was sick.

"I wanted to talk about maternity leave…" Pansy began but stopped. Potter and his fellow auror stood feet away, paperwork in hand. They had probably come for whoever was in the room- questioning probably. Potter looked stunned for a moment before his face became blank.

"Right," Healer Clearwater nodded then saw Potter. She looked back at Pansy her mouth moving like a fish.

"May I have a word?" Potter asked looking at her. Pansy glanced at her bosses who both nodded.

As she followed Potter to one of private rest areas Pansy realized she didn't have a plan. She'd been putting off telling Potter. In fact she hadn't thought of Potter the whole time unless it was in the abstract sense. But Potter would want to be a father, he'd want to include it in his life. Pansy wasn't ready for that, she wasn't ready for him to marry someone else but here she was about to talk.

"You're pregnant?" Potter asked. Pansy knew the best strategy with Potter was to let him talk first, she waited for him to continue.

"Yes," she said breaking the silence.

"It happened when I came to get me stuff?" he asked, Pansy nodded, "Were you going to tell me?"

"I have no idea. I just confirmed it last week. I haven't really had time to think about it." Pansy told him. She shifted uncomfortably as his hand went to her stomach. It wasn't flat anymore but it wasn't a huge belly either. Unless one knew she was pregnant all they would see is Pansy looking a little fatter.

"What now?" Potter asked. Pansy snorted and looked at him. He was probably in shock and for some reason that felt good. Pansy felt a sort of vindictive pleasure in knowing she was giving Harry his first child.

"I don't know. Does it matter? You don't have to play the hero, I can raise it on my own." Pansy told him moving away. It was a little too inmate with his hand on her. He wasn't hers anymore and she could put out one of the best cold fronts if needed.

"Be the hero…" Potter echoed her words.

"I know you picked Ginny. You love her more right- your love runs deep. I'm not going to let my family get in the way of that." Pansy stated. Potter cupped her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

"It's my baby too," he told her finally. Pansy shrugged, tired already from a battle that hadn't even started. Potter kept pulling her closer into his warmth. She wanted to stay there. She'd spent so much time trying not to remember him- she needed to move on.

"I have to get back to work," Pansy told him suddenly.

Draco stood in Pansy foyer waiting for her. It had been a week since Potter had learned about her pregnancy. She didn't know what she was hoping for until afterwards. After he knew and nothing happened. In a way it was a good thing because she wanted Potter to want her not her baby, their baby. So tonight Pansy was saying good-bye to Potter for good. It didn't matter anymore about his choices because she had kick ass friends. Draco and Daphne were like parents and friends mixed into one. Both irritated her beyond belief but they were there to hold her hand as she tried to navigate babyland.

"You look stunning Pansy," Draco told her. She had opted for a pale yellow dress that made her look classy. It fit with her curves that kept coming day after day. Her bump was more noticeable now but the dress made her feel good about it. Of course Draco was not in muggle clothing, he wore dress robes of grey that set off her dress. It wasn't the first time but Pansy wished she could have fallen in love with him instead.

"I hope so," Pansy sighed. She was tired already even though she was in her second trimester- 15 weeks.

Pansy and Draco grabbed the portkey, the invitation, and landed on a soft couch. The couch was in a small clearing of grass that was more yellow then green. They had fairy lights lighting a path that they followed to the party. A huge tent had been erected with more fairy lights underneath it. There were tables groaning with food and drinks, Pansy made a beeline for them.

It was a mistake to go straight for the food. Draco had already been swallowed up by the crowd- he was talking to Terry Boot who ran some sort of parchment business. Hermione Granger gave her a sour look as she looked for water. Her plate was full of pasta and chicken with a few vegetables. Pansy glanced towards the tables wondering if she'd get away without Granger talking to her.

"Getting fat Parkinson," Granger laughed. While some of Potters friends hadn't liked her Granger had been the only openly hostile one. When they broke up that was one person Pansy hadn't missed.

"Yes, I am," Pansy replied. It was the truth though, weight gain was only natural.

"At least Harry doesn't have to put up with you now," she smirked. Pansy just nodded hoping she'd get away sooner if she said nothing.

"I hear congratulations are in order!" the cheerful voice of Luna floated over. Pansy was relieved, she could exit the conversation sooner then thought.

"Yes, you too," Pansy smiled. Luna looked happy as always, her hand resting on her belly. Granger frowned looking again at Pansy's stomach.

"How far along are you? Harry didn't say…"Luna asked. Pansy's answer was ignored as Granger made some angry noise.

"You're trying to break up a perfect couple Parkinson. You thought you were good enough for Harry Potter after he defeated Lord Voldemort. You couldn't understand him if you tried and now this… Ginny and Harry are made to be together." Granger ranted at her.

"I'm…" Pansy began. Luna looked mildly concern her happiness dimming.

"It's good that I talked Harry out of marrying you. You're still trying to ruin his life even now!" Granger nearly shouted. Pansy froze. She wanted to slap Granger before she slapped Potter. How much of what Granger had told Potter did he listen too. She placed her hand on her stomach and decided that Harry Potter didn't deserve to be a part of her child's life.

"That's enough." Draco said firmly. Ron, Potter and Weaslette were there in various states of disbelief. Ron wrapped her arm around his wife and walked away. She was thankful they wouldn't try to play a part in whatever was going to happen next.

Pansy could feel Draco behind her. He was her to support her and make sure she was okay. Draco was probably glaring at the three of them. Potter for leaving her and breaking her heart, Granger for being hurtful and hateful and Weaslette for helping in her heart break. Pansy wanted to leave- Granger had proven her point, Potter hadn't fought for anything and she was done.

"I just came to give congratulations," Pansy said since no one seemed to be talking, " but now I'm tired and I've been yelled at enough. I'm going home. Thank you for the invite."

"She's pregnant!" Pansy heard Weaslette screech as she and Draco made they made their way back down the path.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this...writers block can be a bitch sometimes, lol


	3. Chapter 2

**Part II**

 _ **In Which Shit Gets Real**_

Draco was standing in her kitchen looking at the Witch Weekly magazine she had brought home from the hospital. The day after Potter' engagement party she had gotten three owls. One was from Granger- she hadn't opened it. The other was from Potter he wanted to get lunch when she had the time. The last owl was from Rita Seekter asking for an interview. Her child had made front cover until Potter and Weasley were seen out and about. People wondered why she was still with the cheating bastard while others wanted to know if the wedding was still on. They were met with silence from all.

"Half of your food is gross cheese Pansy," Draco complained. Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled out some bread- she had been craving grilled cheese day and night.

"Why aren't you at work?" Pansy asked. Today was her day off she could be lazy after her Healer's appointment.

"Granger has been hounding me. Apparently you haven't replied to her owl." Draco scowled at her. Pansy tried not to laugh. Draco Malfoy was stubborn but so was Granger.

"Why would I? It seemed pointless," Pansy told him. She started making herself a sandwich.

"Because now she's annoying me. Just write her or something!" Draco told her. He smirked though so Pansy knew he was loving it.

"She thinks you know something?" Pansy questioned. Draco snort and watched as she flipped to reveal a golden side sandwich.

"I don't know. I made sure she can only go as far as the waiting room. She tried to get Terry Boot in on whatever it is she's up too." He sighed. Pansy laughed.

"Potter wants to meet for lunch," Pansy told Draco. He was reading so not giving her his full attention- Draco wanted an excuse to beat the shit out of Potter.

"Then meet him for lunch. Granger and Potter are close that's probably why she hasn't left me alone," Draco sighed weary.

Pansy shrugged and ate her grilled cheese. Draco watched her eat before making himself a cheese sandwich. He grumbled under his breath about the lack of good tea before using her floo. Pansy began cleaning up when she heard the sound of the floo. Pansy groan she didn't want to deal with Draco until after lunch.

"Pansy?" Daphne's voice rang throughout the flat. Pansy groan Daphne was worse than Draco. Draco didn't try to spend her money on stupid baby things or get her started on the nursery. Pansy frowned Daphne knew she didn't have work- he eyes landed on Potter's letter. She wrote back quickly before Daphne could be annoying about that too.

"In the kitchen!" Pansy called. Daphne bounce in the biggest smile on her face. Pansy already wanted to punch her.

"So, we should really get e crib. That's it, I promise. Draco already yelled at me for being too pushy. I'll take you to lunch after?" Daphne asked. She looked hopeful.

"Okay, but I have lunch plans," Pansy told her. Daphne nodded then sat on one of the stools and waited for her to finish.

The number of stores that held baby supplies was surprisingly small. Pansy of course was glad because Daphne couldn't drag her into every single one. The first store was small and cramped with few places to walk around- it was even harder with her small belly.

"Have you at least decided on the color of the room?" Daphne asked as they browsed the second shop.

"I'll probably pant it a pale green. It's gender neutral and I like green." Pansy shrugged. She looked at the list of charms placed on a crib; Anti- cold charm, anti- fall charm and anti-stuck charm. It was a standard looking one too, tall bars, white, a nice soft bed, plus storage underneath. The price however wasn't within her price range.

"You like that one?" Daphne asked. Pansy shrugged looking back at the crib. If Parkinson House hadn't burned Pansy would have used her crib- the one that had been in the family for years. Pansy tried not to think of her parents or the debt that had left her with, thank god she'd paid it off with what little gold they'd left her.

"I can't really get it right now. I'll come back later. I've got to get to lunch anyway Daphne," Pansy told her. Daphne opened her mouth to speak but sighed instead. She nodded and hugged her.

"Alright, I'm going to look around more. You know there are four more shops we haven't seen!" Daphne smiled. Pansy rolled her eyes and started walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the lunch rush when she finally got there, lots of witches and wizards from the shops and near by papers eating lunch. Pansy looked for Potter and saw him in the back. She didn't want her conversation with him on the front page of every major magazine and newspaper. She nodded to the barman before slowly making her way back, her hand on her bump protectively.

"It's crowded," Pansy said sitting down. Potter had stood as soon as she was at the table and pulled out her chair. He sat too, in front of him my a steak and kidney pie and a glass of butterbeer.

"I was going to order your usual but I ah wasn't sure if I should," Potter told her. Pansy laughed; of course Potter would remember what she liked to eat.

"I'll have the Shepard's pie," Pansy told him. Potter nodded signaled the barman- Shepard's pie was placed in front of her. She didn't say a thing but dug in- she was almost always hungry now.

"I, ah, I wanted to talk about the baby," Potter said after a moment. Pansy nodded her mouth full of mash potato, she waited for him to continue.

"I forget that you always know I'm going to say more…" Potter chuckled, "I was wondering if I could go to an appointment with you. Maybe talk about arrangements for when the baby is older. I want to be there for everything."

"Right," Pansy nodded, "and how is that going to work?" Potter frowned and his fork still.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally.

"I mean," Pansy began, "you're going to be a newlywed. You're going to want time to…to be newlyweds Potter. Then there's the fact that I don't trust your friends and they don't trust me. Or that a newborn isn't really up to travelling around from place to place like that. And my feelings too."

"Okay then what do you want?" Potter asked. He had stopped eating to listen to her.

"After going to your engagement party I realized a few things Potter. I realized I don't need you to be apart of her life. Draco and Daphne and Roger and my friends can pick up your slack." Pansy said taking a deep breath, "After you found out you did nothing Potter. Nothing. Is it because your friends know that you actually care? Because I'm moving on. And you helping with the baby isn't something that's going to happen." Pansy watched as Potter winced every time she called him by his last night. She watched as his face became more and more blank- it was putting on his auror face.

"You're not going to give me a chance?" he asked finally, "because I did write. That week of silence was my job happening Pansy- why I found out about the baby in the first place. And if you're not going to let have my rights as a father I will fight for them. So you better come up with a better god damn reason then I'm getting fucking married."

"Not getting any Potter?" Pansy asked deflecting. She didn't want to go to court. Draco could get her the best solicitor but the amount of press involved wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

"Fuck you Pansy," Potter snapped. She took that as a yes, it shouldn't've made her happy but it did.

"Done that, that's why we're here." Pansy told him. Potter sighed and looked strangely defeated and lost. Pansy wondered if he was truly happy.

"I want to be a part of her or his life." Potter told her again.

"You'll have more kids." Pansy shrugged. She could picture him being happy with the red haired children she'd have. Would Weaslette make her baby's life hard? Would rumors be spread, would Hogwarts be an option?

"This is still my kid Pansy. I don't want to but I'll take you to court," Potter told her.

"I'll think about it," Pansy said after a minute. After he was married and started a family of his own he'd forget about them.

"Thank you," Potter sighed.

"But…" Pansy began, "but you'll just be another uncle. I don't want you in my life Harry. No doctor's appointments or asking how I'm doing. I'll tell you when I give birth and that's it."

"And I'm supposed to deal with that?" Potter asked bitterly. He glared at her and at her empty plate- his was only half way eaten. Pansy shrugged, she was going to move on with out without Potter's help.

"Just like I have to deal with my love not being enough right?" Pansy laughed. Potter flinched and looked conflicted. He raised his hand but thought better before sighing. She got up and left.

Daphne and Draco were waiting for her when she got home. Pansy smiled, she was tired and wanted to send them home. After all she was full from a lunch Potter paid for and had the day off. She could read without interruption or soak in the bath until she was wrinkled everywhere- the possibilities were endless. She didn't however want to entertain company.

"I have a surprise for you!" Daphne smiled.

"And what's that?" Pansy asked. It was easier to play along to get the out faster.

Draco and Daphne lead her to the room that she thought would best be the nursery. It was painted a pale mint green with grey trimmings. One wall had a moving mural of the highlands, a rocking chair and crib sat on the opposite side. It was a basic room but Pansy looked back at the crib- it had been from the shop earlier.

"Why?" Pansy asked. She was going to cry- she sometimes felt more emotional then before.

"Because," Daphne said. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"Thank you," Pansy said.

Both engulfed her in a hug. She was going to be okay.

* * *

If you've read this far then I guess I should state that yes, there is a happy ending. Is that why no one is reading or reviewing? Or is it because I totally didn't edit? I'm a firm believer in editing...oops.


End file.
